


You & Me

by Oneiroi



Series: Song Fics [2]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Love at First Sight, M/M, Sappy, Soulmates, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:44:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oneiroi/pseuds/Oneiroi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bane meets his soulmate in a nightclub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You & Me

**Author's Note:**

> Work inspired by the song [You & Me feat. Eliza Doolittle (Flume Remix) by Disclosure](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_zPlr-o-YEQ)
> 
> # 
> 
> You can listen to this song while reading all the fic, of course, though I think it fits more with the end. Anyway, do as you please!

 

     The club was full and dimly lit, probably to put the patrons at ease and enable them to do as they pleased, without caring about being seen. On the dance floor, hot and sweaty bodies – male only- were grinding against each other, more or less following the rhythm of the [very loud music](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=X_H3cIsenBQ). Some of the men were bare-chested and a rare few wore only tiny shorts, putting their glistening skin on display. The way the spots’ light was playing with the glitter and droplets of sweat on the dancers’ torsos was rather mesmerising...

“But I need you to give me the date of the operation, so I can take care of my... business. Are you even listening to me, Bane?” The mercenary turned his eyes to the man who had just spoken to him, but his body remained turned towards the dancing crowd, his arms crossed against his chest.

The man he was currently dealing with was as ridiculous as his name suggested. ‘The Penguin’ was a balding old man who, just like the animal whose name he wore, was black and white with an imposing belly. He even smelled faintly of seawater and fish.

“Why are you looking at me that way? Should I remind you that you are working for me?”The man spit, his head turning an interesting shade of red because of the effort he had to make to be heard above the music. Bane hated this kind of men. They once were big sharks, fearless and lawless, dreaded by all. But money and power had lulled them in a false sense of security, making them swim in a pond of illusions and self-compliance. They were pitiful and disgusting. Bane could have crushed his throat with one hand, thus clearing the surface of the Earth of one more parasite. But he had to bear with him for a little while again, for the Fire’s good...

“I am perfectly aware, sir, that you are my... employer. Nevertheless it does not change anything: you will be informed of the operation’s date twenty-four hours before it takes place.” To these words, The Penguin’s face became bright red. The sight was quite repulsive, so Bane allowed himself to take another look at the crowd.

Arranging an illegal encounter for illegal business in a nightclub –gay, moreover- was quite clever, he had to admit. The lack of light and loud music gave them some privacy, and if someone were to overhear their conversation, they wouldn’t pay any attention.  
Before entering the club, he had checked all the exits and had made sure to be able to watch them all from where he was seated. If by any chance some enemy were to appear, they could still blend in and disappear into the waves of dancing bodies. Thus avoiding to attract unnecessary attention.

As his eyes were idly scanning the crowd, something, or rather someone caught his gaze. Across the room, a shirtless man was energetically swinging his body while holding a beer. How he managed not to spill one drop was a wonder to the mercenary, especially seeing that the young man seemed to be well inebriated already. Bane rapidly skimmed the dancer from head to toe, trying to find what had captured his attention. The man had a boyish air around him, though he was fit and clearly had a grown man’s body. His hair was dark and contrasted rather delightfully with his milky skin. He was handsome, for sure, but the mercenary wasn’t one known to be engrossed by bodies’ beauty.

Suddenly, the dancer opened his eyes and looked directly into Bane’s. And then, everything stopped. Bane’s heart missed a beat and in that instant he knew two things.

First, he realised what had caught his attention: he had sensed that the young man had It in him and it had been confirmed when he saw It in his eyes. He had the Fire, burning deep inside him, Its flames licking his insides, illuminating his soul and his eyes.

Secondly he had at last met his Soulmate. Even in the Pit, the inmates told the tales of soulmates with stars in their eyes, the only remaining trace of purity and innocence they once had. But the mercenary knew it was a very rare occurrence, and he never had bothered actively searching for his other half. But here it was...

“I am your employer! I pay you, you obey me! If you don’t communicate the date for me at least 72 hours beforehand, I’ll call the whole thing to an end!” The old man’s face was now purple, and a few patrons who were near had turned their heads towards their table, a concerned look on their face. They probably feared that the man, according to the shade of his face, would soon suffer from a heart attack, which would indubitably ruin their evening.  
With only a dark glance in their direction, Barsad, who had been silently standing next to Bane since the beginning of the meeting, made it quite clear that they should mind their own business, less they wanted to be found lifeless in a dark dirty alley in the morning.

“I will repeat myself one more time, and for your sake I hope it’ll be the last.” Bane growled, though how he managed to be heard without raising his voice, it was a mystery. “Employer or not, we cannot divulge to anyone the details of the operation, and certainly not the exact date. That is why you will be informed of the date 24 hours before it begins, not a minute less.” He then rose to his feet and planted his huge hands on the table with a loud thud. The Penguin took a panicked glance at the weapons –for that is what these hands were- displayed in front of him and gulped loudly.

“This meeting is over, have nice evening.” The mercenary’s tone and glare left no place for further arguing, and even though The Penguin was still clearly boiling inside, he didn’t protest. Bane turned and nodded to Barsad. His second in command then stepped closer to the small fat man. With an impressive quickness for his age and corpulence, the Penguin all but flew the table and disappeared in the crowd.

“This went better than expected.” Bane said, searching the dance-floor for the man he had seen earlier.  
“You shouldn’t play with men like him. He could be useful if he trusted us, but you find it way too amusing too scare him to make any efforts.” Barsad chided him.  
“Indeed brother, you know me too well.” The mercenary answered, his eyes crinkling at the corners. Barsad knew that underneath the black scarf his Brother was wearing on his face, he would find a lopsided smile mocking him.  
“Now if you don’t mind, I have noticed a young man of interest, and I’d loathe seeing him go away from me.” Barsad was surprised by his leader’s words, but he didn’t let it show. Instead he sighed and told him to text him if he wasn’t coming home tonight. He then left him alone in the nightclub.

Bane had thought that his built would guarantee him an easy way through the dancing crowd, but he couldn’t have been more wrong. All the men were grinding against him, groping him and touching him. He felt like honey attacked by a multitude of ants. He hadn’t expected this to happen, and it took him some time to ‘play along’ and react properly to the situation. Because he was busy making sure no one slipped their hand in his trousers, he forgot to pay attention to the cloth on his face.Suddenly, someone grabbed it and threw it on the floor, where it disappeared between dozens of feet. He thought it was lost forever when someone tapped his shoulder and agitated said cloth near his face. He turned towards the stranger and he saw him.

The person who had picked up his scarf was none other than the young man he had seen earlier. He was beaming at him, making dimples appear on his face. Then, for the second time of the night, their gazes locked, and the rest of the world was lost to them. They slowly came closer to one another. They each extended a hand to stroke and caress the other's cheek, neck, face. Then, in the blink of an eye, their whole bodies were pressed against each other. Bane wrapped his arms around the smaller man, engulfing him in his embrace. He could feel the young man breathing him in.

He knew nothing about him, he had just met him. But he was certain that he couldn’t live without him, because he was his Soulmate. They touched their foreheads together and plunged into each other’s eyes. Together they could do everything, anything. They could conquer the world and become feared kings. They could live on the top of an isolated mountain. They could go in the deepest forest and never come out again. It wouldn’t matter; nothing would ever matter, as long as they’d have each other.

Not a single word had been pronounced. Only their breaths and ancient promises had been silently shared. Eventually, the small distance between them became unbearable. Their lips touched, softly at first, then violently. It was an explosion of passion and life, unreserved love and adoration. Around them, everything had ceased to exist. They didn’t know what was awaiting them. They had no idea what the other’s past was, and what their future would be. But it didn’t matter, because they’d be together.

Forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo... sappy, innit? In the beginning, I didn't want it to end this way but... What can I say? My mind is weak and I do love this whole 'soulmate' and 'eternal love' stuff so I thought "Why shouldn't I indulge myself? I'm the author!" So here I am...  
> Did you like it? Please, don't hesitate to leave a comment to tell me what you thought!


End file.
